They Say a War is Coming
by WhiteRibbons
Summary: World War II brought the Japanese to bomb Pearl Harbor, but what of the Japanese who weren't involved? Sora, being one of them is sent to an intern camp, but meeting Riku and Axel would bring a different kind of war for him. RikuxSora Yaoi CH1 replaced
1. Moving Out

**They Say a War is Coming**

**White Ribbons of White's Day -whiteribbons-**

Chapter One: Moving out

"Sora… Sora?" The sounds of the crowd had disappeared from my ears. All I heard was the rumbling of the bus engine. I woke up and stared up into Roxas' ocean blue eyes. 

"Ani, what happened?"

"You seemed to have fainted…" He sighed as he helped me stand and handed me my bag. People were walking off the bus, but only the last group. Roxas must have spent a while trying to wake me, "let's go." Roxas murmured as he took my hand again and led me into the line.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked suspiciously, causing Roxas to stop, spiky blonde hair slowly turning towards me, reluctant.

"Sora… I… don't think we'll be able to see them ever again." His voice was a bit shakey, yet calm. It seemed he was more worried about me having an attack than he did about the whereabouts of our parents. I, however, didn't take this hint and snapped back.

"What do you mean?! They were in this bus, they might be outside-"

He cut me off, "There was another stop before this one, Sora, everyone in the front of the bus was forced to go outside by soldiers, I saw them then in the crowd in front." That's right, this war, the internment camps. I let it flood back to me slowly. This wasn't some sort of bus ride to the amusement park like I wished. 

"W-why didn't you go with them?!" I asked, hysterical, tears welling up in my eyes again. It was quite obvious by now that we had not a slight chance to see them in the next few years of internment. I wanted more than anything for us to at least be together, because then, life would be good even without everything we had and lived with. The world wasn't exactly that kind, though. 

"I wanted to, but I couldn't… that would mean leaving you." Roxas looked down sadly, and my mouth shut. It was my fault we couldn't catch up to our parents.

"S-sorry…" I stuttered, falling to my knees and continuing to cry. I wiped the tears away and stared at the ground for a while, rethinking the events before the bus had picked us up.

"It's not your fault." Roxas sighed, holding out a hand, "Plus, they specifically told me to take care of you, so get up."

I blinked up at him. He didn't sound the least bit mad. I nodded and took his hand, walking with him. For some reason, the feeling I got from him was confident, and it bled over to me. With everything happening- who would believe that I'd suddenly feel 'confident'?

As my eyes scanned the people, I noticed something weird, the two people in front of us had different color hair like Roxas and I. One had red hair, and one had silver. Along with that, the feeling you felt around them wasn't one that you would feel from people who were just scooped up from their homes and taken away from their families. These two acted _normal_, and they were bickering about something.

"I think this is stupid." The silver-haired one said, shrugging his hands into his pocket.

"Ha, I think it's cool. Whatever house they're going to make me live in will be a lot better than what I had before." The red-haired one laughed full-heartedly, totally contradicting the depression that floated around the bus. 

"I blame you for burning down our apartment room and getting us kicked out for good."

"Whatever… the hotel-keeper had it coming." The red hair man paused in his conversation and looked over the silver-haired man's shoulders, his smile widening as he took notice of my brother, "Oh look, if it isn't blondie.".

My brother, who was completely ignoring them a second ago, turned to the man who had called him a blonde. I noticed that since we were little, Roxas always hated being called a blonde, because he originally wasn't, but decided to dye his hair just so he can 'make them back off,' though I don't see how confirming other people's thoughts can make them stop teasing a person about it. "Axel!" Roxas seethed through his teeth, it was obvious he didn't enjoy seeing this man one bit.

"Oh and who's the brunette?" The red-haired man's smile broadened before he took a sight of me, a brunette. I dyed my hair just right about after Roxas had, deciding to that he didn't want us to look exactly alike after he dyed his hair, so I grabbed brown hair dye and went from there. I was pretty surprised of what the red-haired man said after that, though. "Is he your distant boyfriend?" 

Roxas kicked the red-haired man in the face right then, jumping on him and proceeding to beat him to a pulp. "He's my brother, you fool!"

The silver haired one only watched the two jump at each other on the bus floor, his face clearly interpreting his absolute boredom, it was as if this happened on a daily basis.

"Guys, maybe you should take it outside." He said calmly, picking up his companion's bag.

I blinked, following suit and picking up Roxas' bag. 

"Yeah blondie, stop raping me before-hand." Axel teased, laughing.

"Shut up you pyromaniac dunce!" Roxas countered, punching the man in the face again, leaving a bit of a purple bruise there. I weakly pulled at my brother's shirt, hoping to calm him with just that. Luckily it worked, and he stood, dusting his pants off. "Oh, and stay completely away from my brother." He huffed those last words and dragged me off the bus. I blinked in confusion as the red-head waved happily as we left. I wondered if the man would be okay, but I also wondered…

"You know him?" I asked as we exited the bus doors. 

"He's a held back dunce, but he's in my homeroom. I don't know why he just picks on me all the time, he's like an overly annoying stalker." I giggled to myself as he bickered.

"Ani has a stalker?" He seemed to have blushed before snapping back at me.

"SHUT UP. IT'S REALLY, REALLY ANNOYING HAVING HIM AROUND." I couldn't hold my laugh in for long. 

He sighed and calmed his red face. We were approaching another line, where people were being assigned cottages. A soldier marched from person to person, randomly telling them who are partners. My frown suddenly returned.

"Where's mom, where's dad?" I heaved, trying to hold in my cry. Now, I feel I don't know why I asked that question. I knew they were gone, but my heart revolted. I wanted them back.

"…" Roxas turned to me with worried blue eyes, knowing he couldn't help, so he kept silent. Where they were, he didn't know, I didn't know.

A tear slipped by me then, and I felt like I was to die right then and there. I had completely forgotten our situation- here, alone.

The man made his way to us, "You two will be roommates at 2921." Golden eyes then scanned me carefully. He glared as he slicked his long white hair down his back before spitting at me and walking away, a different soldier walking towards the other two behind us. 

I wiped the spit off my face before Roxas hissed, "You bastard, what right do you have?!" It was a bad idea, though, for the man turned and growled.

"To you two, every right I've earned." He then walked away, leaving us to just stare, confused. 

"That was absolute gibberish." Roxas said, grabing a towel out of his bag and helping me wipe the spit off. Of course, I was disgusted, but I also wondered what about us made him hate us so much. Maybe it was our hair? 

"Hey, wait, doesn't that mean we're roommates?" I asked, changing the subject to the delinquent soldier.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief, and I felt it too.

Even though our parents aren't here, we still have each other, and that's how we'll deal with living for the while we're stuck here. 

As I turned around, I noticed the two men we met in the bus rushing down. "You two are in room 2922." Said the other soldier before marching off back to the lookout. 

"Hey look, Riku-chan, we're in the same room! Kyaaa!" The red-haired one joked, glomping onto Riku- or as he called him.

"That's not a good thing, Axel." Riku sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll hold back on you, promise, no love-love at night." Axel laughed evilly while Riku backed away. They were creating a scene. 

"I meant keeping you from burning the barrack down."

What was really surprising though, was that as much as Axel teased him, Riku didn't look the least bit embarrassed. At the same time, I see why Roxas is so angered by the man.

Roxas sighed and turned away, but he didn't sound annoyed, for some reason, I sensed more jealousy than annoyance, but what was Roxas jealous of?

"They'll be in the room next to us." I blinked and nodded as Roxas led me towards our room.

"Hey Roxas, do you know the silver haired boy too?"

"And you don't?" Roxas snapped at me, but in the kidding way. "He's the hot-shot of the school, all the girls swarm around him like bees to honey!"

Well… I did notice that he was really hot. Perfect, long silver hair, glistening green eyes with flawless, soft, light skin; He looked like a movie star straight from a movie case. I stared back in awe at him as Roxas dragged me along. I wondered if I can become friends with him, he seemed pretty cool. And in order to live next to these two, it only seemed natural to be accustomed to them, as much as Roxas was annoyed with Axel.

It was the way we'd be forced to live for a while, after what had happened… 

xX…Xx

_We called ourselves _Nissei _and _IsseiIssei_ for just immigrants, like my parents, but _Nissei_ for Japanese-American citizens, or us who were born here but are still in the Japanese bloodline. I'm a _Nissei_, born in California. Everything seemed to be going perfect for me, I was a normal school boy, with normal school friends, and I was even lucky enough to have a girlfriend, but that's when my own country randomly decided to bomb Pearl Harbor, or… that place in Hawaii or something._

_I heard it from my parents, and all they were doing was bickering in their language. Since I never cared to learn, I never understood the slightest thing they've ever said. But I knew one thing, something was definitely out of control._

_A few days after, my parents had calmed, but it was unfortunate that this very day was the day the 9066 was established. It ordered all Japanese to be sent into 'Internment Camps,' AKA they were putting a restraining order on us._

"_Sora-kun, we're being forced to leave our home." My mother explained in, what she tried to make, a calm voice._

"Haha_," It was Japanese for mother, something I'm used to calling her, "What happened, really?"_

"_They think we're bad, because our country is doing this." It was my older-twin brother, Roxas. I usually referred to him as '_ani_.' "They're sending us to these camps." Roxas knew everything. Unlike me, he actually took the time to learn Japanese._

"_I'm home." I heard my father say, interrupting my horrified thoughts, "They gave us these bags to put our stuff in, you can't bring any more than 75 pounds." He handed me a bag that had my name, 4s on the corners, and the number 40059 right below my name. My family each had the same, but with varying numbers- for the father, the corner numbers were 1; mother is 2; oldest son is 3; youngest is 4. They each had pin numbers close to mine._

_My perplexed eyes perked up as Roxas began asking my mother questions in Japanese. She shook her head and looked away. Roxas' face was suddenly covered in absolute shock. Curiosity overcame me, almost understanding the conversation the two had transpired. _

"_Our we allowed to come back?" I asked loudly, turning to Roxas and my mother. They both looked down, hesitant to answer._

_It already meant no. _

_My dad had sold the house and all of our property for some weird and stupidly small price. I protested at the purchasers, but all they did was call me a stupid Japanese monkey and pushed me away. Roxas wanted to beat them up for it, but refrained, in order to keep the Japanese' names clear. None of this was our fault, after all._

_My parents had advised me to bring clothes and blankets along with only a few things I treasure. For that, I brought a few books and albums, along with my CD player. Some stuff I'd never leave anywhere. _

_Before I left, I took advantage of the phone, calling a few friends, telling them what's happened. I called my girlfriend too, Kairi. _

_She told me that she was being taken away too, and that this would mean we had to split up. Of course I cried for a few hours, being comforted by Roxas and all, but it really didn't matter now._

_What mattered now was how we were to be divided._

_The busses picked us all up, and Roxas insisted on us holding hands. As gay as it was, I agreed. I was kind of scared, because, to tell you the truth, I never turned Roxas down when he asked me to hold his hand. I've done it since we were just four, and I still do it now. _

_But this time, holding his hand right then was more than just a favor for me, it was a blessing._

_My parents had gone in first, getting lost to us in the crowd. Roxas, still holding onto my hand, tried to drag me towards them, but even he admitted, it was mission impossible. At first, I thought I saw the top of their heads and tried pointing them out to Roxas, but every time we thought we made it to them, it turned out it wasn't them. Person after person, a lot of Japanese looked typically alike after a few rounds in the bus. My brain thought- maybe they were looking for us too, that's why we can't find them, but my heart thought- that was the end, the last you'd ever see of them._

_And I always ruled my heart over my head. After a few hours, me and Roxas were knocked to the side as the bus slid to a stop in front of stoplights. It was then we both had lost hope. I was crying._

_Together, we huddled towards the wall as he sat next to me, talking words that only I heard into my ears, trying to comfort me. I knew, though, that he was at the brink of tears too. We both felt it, it was probably the very last time we'd ever see our parents. And then I found myself cursing my own country, cursing them for bombing Pearl Harbor, for making Americans blame all Japanese, but most of all for making all of these misfortunes happen._

_I fell asleep from fatigue, even through the loud crowd, even through the crashing sounds of a turning bus, even through my brother's words. I slept in his arm soundly, hoping that when I woke up that it would all just turn out to be some kind of a disastrous nightmare…_

…_but nightmares can change into dreams sometimes, right?_

This war shouldn't bring me down. Instead, I should think ahead.

There's a chance to make it into a dream, right?

End of Chapter 1

**A/N****: OMG note: I refixed this chapter because it was making me angry D= Chapter two will probably come out sometime later in the day or tomorrow, for my lack of cooperation this week. I also need to write the first draft of chapter four. Also, if this confused you, I put the first part of the story last to make it seem more interesting. I'm just that weird, but I still need to fix a few things, I think. And chapter two is also in need of some serious editing. I plan to spend this entire day doing that. Now, for the real A/N that came with this chapter:**

**This is the first story in YEARS that I have ever written BTW people, I really hope I didn't lose my touch. Please tell me how you like it, do you like it? Please tell me so it'd be so awesome to get some reviewers (= And if there's something bad about it, I accept constructive criticism also- o= ILU all!**

**And holy jeebus, I promise the next two chapters are a lot better written than this. O.o this makes me so scared, I can't believe I write so crappily. Please consider to continue reading, the plot gets a whole lot better after this chapter, or at least I think it does. Lol, I suck. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this-ish. This is the 13****th**** time for me to edit it, and it's not getting any better. –long sigh- oh dear, help me.**

**I do have 3 other chapters written, but you know, I feel like updating only once a week, I'm having problems with chapters 4-6, so I wanna spend more time writing those as you read these. I'll also edit the ones I do have written so it makes a whole lot more sense.**

**Notes**

**This indeed is based off of WWII, so some things you learn in this story is actually true. What happened was I was in history class and I heard about how Japanese were sent to Internment Camps and I thought, OMG WUT IF SORA WAS LIKE JAPANESE AND LIVED BACK THEN?! And out sprouted this idea. It's because I'm a Kingdo-tard and obsess too much I'd say, but I really like this idea! So here's some lessons of the day.**

**Issei- Japanese Immigrants.**

**Nissei- Japanese-American Citizens**

**Internment Camps- A place they sent all the Japanese in America, thinking they were all bad, even though not one of then knew a thing about this… yah, its harbl.**

**In truth, most families were split up like that, and a lot of people lost their property to cheapstakes because it was last minute selling, they'd take a nickel for something that was twenty dollars. It was rather sad. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Copyright: Kingdom Hearts: i.e. Sora, Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi © Square Enix/Disney Games**

**Information gathered from and Encarta Student DVD Encyclopedia.**


	2. Something to Remember me by

**y.They Say a War is Coming**

**Written by (-whiteribbons-)**

**Chapter 2**** : Something to remember me by?**

Roxas and I spent the entire night unpacking while I listened to him hum a tune. He has a good voice, but he won't listen to me for a second when I tell him that. I just listened to it, because it seemed to soothe me.

The thoughts of never seeing my parents again, never being called Sora-kun again, heck, I even miss their Japanese bickering. It was really hard keeping myself from tears, but being with Roxas kind of calms my heart.

I don't particularly remember the song he's murmuring, but it was oddly beautiful.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please… oh baby… don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." _I couldn't evoke the lyrics, but I heard the far-off tune of a guitar in the distance, as if I heard it straight from the radio, as if the song were playing all on its own. But I don't remember where and how I heard it, and yet the perfect way Roxas would sing it would bring my unreadable, distant memories to recall the easy guitar strokes that matched flawlessly with his song. I can only calmly smile as I rested on my cot.

"Ani?" I asked again, it seems that since we've got here, all I've done was ask a variety of questions. I wondered if he was annoyed yet.

"mm?" He stopped humming and murmuring, looking at me for a split second before resting again, waiting for my question.

"That song you were singing, I think I've heard it before, but I don't know where."

"It's funny, it's the same for me." I blinked at him. He was laying on his cot, arms folded behind his head, smiling dreamily to the ceiling, "I don't know where it came from. It popped into my head as I unpacked, and it kinda just flowed out of my mouth."

"Huh…" I said, thinking back, trying to remember. Whatever it was, seemed to have calmed my heart a lot. My thoughts of crying had vanished.

That's when a real guitar started playing- from next door.

The tune must have thrown off the moment, because Roxas growled, eyes glowering, as he marched out the door and yelled towards the barrack located to our left. "Axel shut up!"

"I know you like it! Hey, come sing me a song like you always do!"

"Hell no!"

I blinked and followed my brother outside, sighing in embarrassment as he started another fight with Axel.

"You guys are bothering the neighbors." Riku said cooly, he coughed a bit before regaining a nonchalant smile on his perfect face.

As I entered the scene, his eyes seemed to turn to me, so I looked away, blushing, hoping he didn't notice me staring. I don't like it when that happens- when you look at someone, but they seem to notice you staring at them then you look straight away, at first unaware that you were staring in the first place, but afterwards just plain embarrassed that you were looking so long. Some people tell me my stare is crazy, though I can't tell why. Is it because I just stare stupidly while I'm thinking?

He, instead, walked down the steps and confronted me with a smile. "Hey there, I'm Riku." He held out a hand.

I shook it gently, shyly, "H-hi, Riku, I'm Sora."

"You go to our school right, why don't I know you?" I shrugged and stared at him again. It was no wonder girls swarmed around him, heaven seemed to _shine _on him! As we let go of each other's hands, I bowed politely, using it as an excuse to hide my red face. I wonder if he had caught me staring again.

"Rikuuu! Are you cheating on me for Sora-chan!!" Axel flailed towards Riku, totally knocking him off from me, but somehow not knocking him off balance. Regaining composure, he brushed Axel off gently before turning to me and smiling. But as fast as he caught my eye with his smile, he turned and began a coughing fit.

Axel began to pat him on the back, trying to help him breathe.

"You're no fun, Riku." Axel said, pouting as he helped Riku once again regain his composure, "And go take some medication or something, like I told you to do before we got into the bus. And you say I don't listen." It was obvious that Riku had been sick even before they had arrived. The man shook Axel off, telling him not to worry before coughing and walking back into the barrack, most likely not going to take Axel's advice. Why I'd suspect that, I had no clue, but something in my gut went 'he's the kind of guy who just won't do it, regardless for the lack of reason.' I trust my gut a lot, it speaks nonsense but in the end can most of the time be right.

While my gut was explaining its thoughts to me, Axel had turned back to my brother, who had calmed down for a bit while Axel was occupied with Riku. Sadly, the second Riku left, things reverted back to the fight.

"Come on Roxy-poo! Your singing is like heaven above!" Why did that sentence make me gag, even though it is true?

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Roxas yelled. I've never seen him so worked up, usually he's a lot calmer than I'd ever be.

Axel stuck out his tongue before following Riku into the barrack. Roxas growled and stomped off to ours, only leaving me to weakly follow.

He went back to his cot, retaining the comfortable position he was in before he had stomped out the door and stared at the ceiling. He didn't try to continue singing, probably bothered by Axel, and probably out of fear that he would snap out at me because Axel wore down his patience- I didn't speak a word.

It took an hour of silence for me to notice I was bored enough to just fall asleep, but certain thoughts began to haunt me again as I tried. My parents aren't here- one of the sources of safety at night that kept me sleeping soundly. The fact that the barracks had no electricity and that we had no candles to light up the place didn't help me any either. I felt I was at the verge of tears, obvious that I just wanted things to get back to the way they used to be- after this god forsaken war and this god forsaken restrictment law.

"Ani…" I murmured, hiding my tears. It would be no use for him to worry, he might use it as an excuse to not to do what I wanted him to do, "Can you sing that song again?"

He blinked at me before complaining, "Are you sure, I may break your eardrums."

"Please, I really liked it." I begged, my voice a little shaky from the tears. I tried my best to make myself sound as clear as possible, luckily, though, he took it was full-proof begging.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, starting the song up again.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please… oh baby… don't go. __**Simple and Clean**__ is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go." _The distant guitar I said I heard through memory seemed to suddenly become real, and it truly did. I suspected Axel was right outside our door sitting there with the guitar he snuck with him, strumming. It only meant he knew the song well too, but what was weirder was that Roxas only paused for a second, he didn't go out there and yell at Axel this time.

"_You're giving me… too many things, lately. You're all I need… ohhh… you smiled at me… and said._

"_Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father, when we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said 'no I don't think, life is quite that simple.'_

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say please…. Oh baby… don't go. __**Simple and Clean**__ is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go…_

"_The Daily things, like this and that and what is what, that keep us all busy, are confusing me… that's when you came to me, and said, 'wish I can prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk, on water, when we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so, and maybe, some things are that simple.'_

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please… Oh baby… don't go. __**Simple and Clean**__ is the way you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go…_

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on… regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all… Nothing's like before…_

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please… Oh baby… don't go. __**Simple and Clean **__is the way you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let go…_

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on… regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all… Nothing's like before…_

"_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on… regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all… Nothing's like before…"_

As the guitar faded, I felt myself drift to sleep, Roxas' voice resonating in my head. I smiled calmly as Roxas hummed the last tunes.

Everything will be alright.

xX…Xx

"Are those the ones?" A dark figure asked, tapping his foot on the ground, growling.

"Appearently." A younger one sighed, watching the two from afar.

"We can't let him get his hands on them, or everything I've planned these entire four years may go to waste.

The other sighed again, continuing to watch them, "Tell me the reason you're doing this again, brother?"

There was no response, for the man only walked off, a pissed off look on his dark face.

xX…Xx

I woke up the next morning moaning over to Roxas, who I wanted to help me get up, but as I opened my eyes, I noticed…

…he wasn't there.

Blinking, I hopped off my bed and got dressed, heading out the door.

"Ani?" I called out, of course not getting any response. The area between the barracks was empty and quiet, it was far too early for anyone to just be walking around, well excepting for one.

"Hey Sora." I turned to see Riku walking down the aisle, holding a box of things. He coughed a bit, almost dropping his stuff. I jumped forward to help him, but he easily regained balance and signaled that he was alright.

I nodded before remembering what I was investigating, "Oh Riku, I was wondering if you've seen my brother."

"That's kind of funny, I was looking for Axel too, do you think they went to go fight somewhere?" My mind flashed to the events of the afternoon before.

"Oh no, I don't want them fighting! I have to go find them!" I was about to rush off when I was stopped.

"Hey wait." I turned to see him throw something at me. Luckily I caught it, and took a second to examine the article. A piece of fresh bread, "it's your breakfast, I have a feeling it may take you all morning to find them so eat up. If you want, I can go and save them some food too, wherever they are."

"That'd be so great! Thanks Riku, you're really kind!"

"Don't mention it." He whistled and walked into Axel and his shared room to continue unpacking, a few coughs here and there. I smiled. At least we had one good comrade to rely on, but then I also wondered if he took Axel's advice on taking some medication.

I blinked and took a bite of the bread he tossed me while making my rounds, hoping to find the two somewhere. I concentrated on my ears, since I thought I'd hear them fight long before I saw them.

It seems they steered clear of the barracks and went somewhere far from any sign of human, because it wasn't until I was off the barrack's campus that I heard a familiar voice.

But it wasn't bickering that I heard as I approached a site way off of the barrack territory, instead it was beautiful music.

Axel and Roxas were sitting together all buddy-buddy and singing songs together. Really, that's the first time I've ever seen Roxas freely sing, and Axel was pretty good at guitar too. Seeing as these kinds of moments were rare, AKA times Roxas and Axel got along, I snuck off again, hoping they'd come back in time for breakfast.

Then I was reminded of the song I slept to. I hummed it all the way back.

xX…Xx

Just as I hoped, both came bickering in right before breakfast started, luckily we got spots in the middle of the line. With their disgusting bickering though, it was rather hard to stand in line. I could hardly believe they were actually the people calmly sitting there singing and playing guitar into the quiet morning air.

"Maybe if you just agreed with me once in a while." Roxas put his hands on his hips, much like a housewife to a husband who is too busy to do his chores.

"Maybe if you stopped nagging me every now and then." Axel stared grumpily down at him, crossing his arms and shooting a ferocious glare down at Roxas' direction with unforgiving green eyes. Even the purple tattoos below his eyes seemed to glare.

"Why do you torture me so?" Roxas huffed, looking like a lost golden retriever puppy as he pouted.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" Axel protested, using that time to scratch his scalp through his fire-red hair.

The two stopped and glared at each other, making me mentally slap myself. Riku, on the other hand, only stood there coughing a bit with a nice and happy smile. I really wish I could steal it from him right now.

After we got our meals, we sat in front of our barracks. It was unbelievably disgusting.

While gagging, I threw the food away, watching as Roxas and Axel were somehow mobbing it down easily due to so stupid contest they made about who can eat faster. I think I'll laugh when they start throwing up.

The guitar Axel was playing sat calmly on their porch, just letting me enjoy the view and remembering the beautiful sounds of it along with Roxas' voice. I really can't help it, I just wish I can hear it all again. I was too afraid to ask though. Roxas would probably complain about his voice, leaving Axel the time to tease him even more. Maybe one day I'll just sneak along with them and listen from the sidelines. It was a lot better than my CD player.

"So should we get more acquainted?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the flawless voice from beside me. Green orbs eyed me curiously, the shine in them made my heart somehow twist, something a body does when it wants to greedily grab something they want; I was always a sucker for shiny things.

"Sure!" I said happily after a pause. I ignored my urge to just squeeze his eyes out and keep them for my own and looked back at the two boys who were stubbornly fighting.

He coughed a bit before smiling again and continuing, "Okay, while those two bicker, I might get to know the only boy in school that I've never met. I wonder if you're interesting."

"Most likely not." I countered, laughing sheepishly. What could be interesting about me at all?

"I'm sure there's something." Riku replied, as if answering my thoughts.

After a while of surprised silence from me, I continued to reject his idea. To me, there really wasn't. I can't sing, my grades are low, my athletics are completely useless, and overall, I just can't do anything right. It was part of the reason I was always bullied as a child, I'm lucky to have a brother like Roxas to save me.

"So then what's your full name?" Riku asked, letting out one cough into his hands. "I'm Rienaku Riku. Don't try to trace back my last name." I blinked for a minute, wondering why he added that. It also made me wonder where his family was.

"Oh… um," I snapped back into reality, suddenly forgetting my own name for a moment, "I-it's Unmei Sora." My parents always told me that Unmei meant Destiny, and that Roxas and I should be rather proud of our last name.

I was surprised, though, when Riku looked at me with surprised eyes. "Unmei… did your parents say anything about your last name?"

I blinked, "Well they only said it meant Destiny."

Riku seemed to laugh at himself, probably mistaking something about my last name before breaking into a coughing fit. I pat his back, trying to help him, but he calmed down and continued laughing. "Oh, I see, sorry." He said.

"It's fine," I laughed. The subject never resurfaced after that.

We took turns asking questions, but that was only a bunch of Q&A about each other, like 'what's your favorite color' and what not. The only time we really got into something was when I asked, "So, what was your family like?"

He paused for a second, seeming to recall something dangerous, I was at the brink of taking it back, but he decided to answer me anyway.

"I never really got to know them." He smiled his smile and looked up at the sky, but the feeling I got from this was weird, it was as if for once, he was lying. I repeat, the gut speaks nonsense… that makes sense. Maybe it's me who speaks nonsense, "Axel on the other hand ran away from home." He laughed, "The guy was poorer than a snail and right now, in this living style was actually something granted to him."

"Oh…" I said, nodding, "…I really liked my parents, though…" I held back my tears as I remembered everything we used to do together, all together, "but now I know I might not ever see them again."

I was surprised what came next, he hugged me. This definitely wasn't a gesture males would practice, it was more of a female thing for a 'I hope you feel better.' But for some reason, once it did happen, it felt so real coming from another guy. "T-thanks" I stuttered.

Coughing, he turned back to the bickering boys, who were just about dead from yelling so much. I was glad it had quieted down though. With a sigh, I reached back and turned on my CD player.

I layed down on their porch and took a bit of a rest. As I expected, the songs in my CDs didn't compare to the beauty I heard from Axel and Roxas, but it was still a little calming. And because there was really nothing else to do, I took a sudden nap, feeling that I should care less about the world around me.

It wasn't until everyone yelled my name did I wake up.

Another line was forming for lunch.

"Come on, Sora, we'll miss lunch!"

"No it's okay I think I'll pass." I said calmly, no matter what, I wouldn't get to eat that without gagging and throwing it back out.

Riku coughed then held up his hand as if to say that he would skip lunch too.

Roxas glared at me and ranted about how I'll become anorexic if I don't eat, and Axel talked to Riku about how he should eat because he was sick. We both ignored them before they rushed off to get food. Of course, as soon as they left, they found _some_ kind of excuse to bicker, as usual started by something stupid that Axel had to reply on. People were actually leaving the line, annoyed by their fight. It was then I began to wonder how I was able to deal with it.

"Those two are weird." I sighed, putting my CD player away. I need to work on storing its battery, I only have a limited amount, after all.

"Ha ha I know…" He smiled down at me as I sat up, stretching. A few coughs here and there, but he was alright, bringing his arms down an relaxing as he stared off to the sky. A weird thought in me asked me dearly to go and play with the long silver hair before me. It looked so soft and well kept, even in these conditions. I wonder how he was able to dye his hair white. Usually one would say 'ew, he's an old man!' but for some reason, his looks atoned for that con. And it looked so oddly natural as well. In order to keep those thoughts away, I decided to conjure up a random question.

"Hey, Riku, is there something that you think is bad about coming here?" I asked, not really sure where it came from.

"Yeah, I kind of miss school and all my friends and such." He answered it immediately. He looked like the kind who was too smart to care about school, and too cool to have friends, though, so the answer seemed kind of awkward. At the same time, my gut told me it was took awkward to believe. Again, my gut, its nonsense, and the way it always seemed to be right. I took a good look at him, he was staring off as if he didn't care. Maybe my gut really is right.

I replied, remembering the fact that I had no true friends either, excepting my brother of course, "Oh, all my friends told me bye and my girlfriend dumped me as I left, in a calm way…(as if she didn't care) some friends." I glared at the sand below my feet. Really. I don't think they cared for me at all. I was the kind of person prone to being used. And I was, used every second of the day like a maid, or maybe that's what they referred me as, rather than a 'friend'.

"Huh." Riku said, once again nonchalantly, he looked at me sympathetically, though, but afterwards continued to stare off, as if saying 'you seem the kind of person- naïve.' I sighed to myself. Yes, naïve matched my actions all too well.

Never the less, I continued the conversation, "Are all girls like that? You've had a girlfriend right? I mean, my brother said they were always swarming around you…"

"I turn them all down." Not even letting me continue my babble. I blinked at him, and the only thing that went through my mind was 'why?' I'm sure there was some kind of girl he could have liked. But as my thoughts scanned through every girl that went to our school, he asked, "Tell me, who was your girlfriend?"

"Kairi." I blinked back to when she dumped me and sighed to myself. I felt like an idiot.

"Right, she asked me out, and you were kind of her choice if I turned her down."

My mind flashed back to Kairi. Now that I think of it, she didn't seem caring across the phone, and she never really seemed caring at all. I did know her for a long time and all, but when we started going out, she began to get a little distant. Of course, because of this, we never got past the hugging stage, in fact I don't remember her hugging me at all after we hooked up. It was probably the popular girls that she befriended, changing her completely. I remember when she used to be an honest, innocent girl. Really, this is what this horrible world does to you. I looked down in shame, it only made me feel more idiotic.

"Sorry." He said, once again breaking through my thoughts, another coughing fit came after that.

"No, it's fine." I played with my fingers thinking back. Roxas did tell me a while before that she wasn't playing the game as if she really would have wanted me, but I kind of ignored him, thinking I knew Kairi better because we were childhood friends. But after a while of my self-shame, I decided it was too quiet, "So, why did you turn all the girls down, you're already with someone or something?"

He shrugged and looked away for a second, but as I thought of telling him that it was alright for him not to say, but he looked back with a sigh, "You promise you won't hate me if I tell you why?" He looked at me with sincere green eyes, only making me ogle at their perfection before smiling honestly.

"Of course not, we're friends now right? Unlike my friends I'm no backstabber."

He laughed a bit before calming down and pausing for a while. He opened his mouth a few times as if to say something, but closed it right back down. He probably was looking for the right words, and somehow, I find that kind of… adorable?

I know, it was weird.

"I…" He finally started, after one more coughing fit. However, that cough caught him again, and after that fit stopped, unfortunately, 'destiny' seemed to inevitably stop him once again:

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Both of us jumped as Axel and Roxas came crashing back towards us. Well there went our moment.

Riku sighed and shrugged as he walked back into his cabin, coughing. He looked rather upset, he must have really wanted to tell me what he was going to tell me. I was going to follow him, but that would be rude to intrude another's… residence, since we really can't call this a house. I promised myself that when I see him tomorrow I'd ask, but first, I need to help these two get along.

"So how's the powder 'pizza' Ani?" I asked, trying to get my thoughts off the curiosity of Riku's secret.

"mmmphmpm." He gulped and tried again, "It tastes like shit but I like it."

"Hahahaha." Axel nodded in agreement as he stuffed his mouth with more food.

And once again, the food eating contest started.

It was interesting though, because Roxas won this round, unlike the last where Axel took control.

I can't help but smile. Even though they fought every moment of the day, it seems as if their relationship was rather close. I wonder how they act in class, because sadly, school doesn't let us twins be in the same classroom.

After Lunch, Roxas and Axel were so tired they decided to take a nap. It was funny watching them sleep on the ground. Sometimes Roxas would accidentally kick Axel, and sometimes Axel would cuddle around Roxas, it was actually rather amusing to watch. It wasn't until the two were fast asleep and had stopped moving had Riku find his time to wander back out.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." I said immediately, dragging him away from the sleeping pair.

He was rather surprised, but didn't fight back as I dragged him away. When were finally a reasonable distance, I started up our conversation again.

"I'm sorry, I lost you after Axel rudely invaded." Kicking a rock, I took a few long steps forward. Riku followed easily, seeing as he had longer legs.

"It's fine," A cough, "I was going to tell you why I dumped every girl who dared to ask my out right?"

"Yeah." I said casually, waiting for him to tell me who he likes.

"Well… to tell you the truth, I don't like girls." I wasn't really absorbing the words that moment, and I let out an 'oh' in reply. Immediately after, however, I wanted to scream 'what?!' but found it was best I kept that in. I wouldn't really find him so 'homosexual,' though. Usually the gay guys I meet talk like preps and walk around like they're all that. Riku was a normal, _hot_, teenage boy, but I got my answer about that afterwards, "Well it's not really that I don't like girls, I mean I do like them, but not as much as boys. You can probably consider me bi." The fact got me a little mixed.

"I see." I said, smiling at him. I was okay with that, unlike the other guys at my school who would have just walked off and went 'ew don't get anywhere near me' I could care less. I find it stupid that people can't accept other's sexuality. If he was gay- he was gay. It just meant he likes guys, it doesn't mean he's so desperate for a guy that he'd jump the closest one to him. If that were it, I'd officially be in that range to get jumped, but I wasn't. I've seen girls worse than him, really. What kind of rumors do people have to stupidly pass around anyway?

"You're okay with that?" He asked, curious.

"I don't really care." I said with a smile. It was then, though I had suddenly lost my balance. I felt the air falling around me, and I knew that I should brace myself before my face plumps into the dirt. I wasn't particularly sure what I tripped on, but I knew I just… tripped.

Ready for a face full of dirt I closed my eyes, but instead, something else had happened, and it was a complete accident- because at that moment, I planted my lips on his.

And we shared our first kisses.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**A/N**: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I edited this not too long ago, and yeah, it was just a character builder. The next chapter starts the real action, though. If you want to know. Also, I'm making another story as well, so after chapter three, I'm not sure if I want to revert to 'update when can' or something. I guess it relies on what you think. Do you think this is good enough to be updated every week for me? I'd like at least five reviewers telling me that then, because I die without reviews D: **

**So anyway, I did get reviews last chapter!! X3 it makes me heart them so much! Kanarah J I'd like to thank though for catching stuff for me. No, I didn't do good Japanese studying last chapter, Onii-chan and Okaa-san aren't the right terms for Sora to use. D: Instead, mother should be 'Haha' which I do believe is short for hahane xD Now I remember Kuro-chan saying it, then there's Ani for big brother, not Onii-chan. Thanks so much, KJ! I shall find a way to fix them sometime, thanks and sorry for the inconvenience. Then again, I suspect no one to be really listening to me. –sigh-**

**TsukiShy and Smiley Smackdown made me happies too :D they told me to keep writing, so I am, so rawr! I promise you, though, that it really does get more interesting from here. Deeper into the knowledge of Riku's true character!! Mysterious, is it not?! Well, maybe not. Nothing I say is interesting :D**

**I hope you like it though. Rawr, I love you all, review, or I may not update so well.**

**Notes**

**OMG LESSONS OF THE DAY?!**

**Japanese in the camps had harbl food. **

**They lived in these one room houses called barracks. xD**

**They slept in these small cots that were horribly uncomfortable.**

**The only bathroom is like miles away, and it had to be shared with like 1000 people.**

**Yeah, just some stuff.**

**And the song sang, it is indeed Simple and Clean by Utada, if you haven't already figured out .0.**

**It'll play an important role in the story, you'll see (=**

**Copyright: Kingdom Hearts: i.e. Sora, Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi © Square Enix/Disney Games**

**Information gathered from and Encarta Student DVD Encyclopedia.**


End file.
